Pink Tears
by FujoshiPrince
Summary: If there's something that Luka Megurine has learnt, it's that everything good comes to an end. They seem to end even faster when they happen to her.


Meiko is _fuming. _Rage boils in her veins as she turns on the Kagamine twins -the insolent, rebellious, defiant Kagamine twins- and they wither under her gaze.

They are wearing matching yellow wifebeaters, white and orange sneakers, and black cargo pants with matching orange jackets with fur trim. She is wearing a red dress shirt with a black cardigan over it, thin jeans, and red sneakers that match her face which is a bright, bright red. Half in anger and half in complete, _mortifying, **heart-stopping**_ embarrassment.

Luka is dressed in a pink cocktail dress made of a shimmery, silky pink material and sparkly pink high-heeled sandals held together with white buckles. She wears the jewelled turquoise butterfly hairclip that Meiko gave to her, saying that it went with her eyes, and resists to rip it off and stamp it into the ground.

Meiko is fuming and _screaming _in rage. The twins are cowering and mumbling strings of inaudible apologies. Luka stares at the ground and says nothing. She does not cry. She feels nothing but a strange ebbing disappointment.

She feels _empty. _

"_How could you_!?" screams Meiko, her red eyes blazing with indescribable fury.

"We said we're sorry, okay?" barks Rin in response. Len is near tears and he does nothing but apologize. "_Sorry, sorry SORRY!_"

"SORRY DOESN'T MAKE UP FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

"IT WAS AN _**ACCIDENT!**_"

"AN ACCIDENT THAT WAS ALL. _YOUR. **FAULT!" **_

"Why did you do that?" whispers a voice and Meiko whips around, her gaze softening when she sees Luka. Rin looks like she's about to cry. Len is pale and his eyes are glassy- he looks _dead_ if not for the tear tracks down his face.

"I'm sorry!" croaks Rin, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-"

"Meiko," breathes Luka and Meiko's eyes widen. Any traces of anger vanish as she rushes over to her pink-haired girlfriend's side. She tries to put an arm around Luka, hug her- just _something _that will make that horrible dead look vanish from her princess's eyes.

Luka does not take her hand and instead stares at her blankly. "_Why_?"

Meiko says nothing, the concern vanishing from her eyes. She is not angry, not sad- she almost looks _guilty_.

Rin merely stares in confusion. She remembers how she and her brother decided to try one of their famous Twin Circus Acts. The occupants of the bar had _cheered _for them, which prompted them to try something a little more difficult. They shattered a glass. The hostess said it was okay, rushed into the backroom to find something to clean the mess up with, and saw _them._

_But what did she see? What did she see that had made the entire bar laugh mockingly when Luka and Meiko stormed out?_

Luka smiles and shakes her head. Her eyes, those radiant blue-green orbs of beauty, are glistening with tears and Rin realizes with a jolt that _it was not her and her brother's fault at all. _"_Why?" _she murmurs. Her voice is hoarse and emotional. She looks so fragile- as if if Rin were to rush forward and grab her hand to comfort her, it would shatter like sugar glass in her grip.

Meiko reaches forward but Luka shakes her head. She grabs the turquoise hairpin and yanks it out of her hair. She throws it onto the ground and Meiko makes a small sound- "_Oh,"_

Luka shakes her head, now composed as ever and runs. Runs off into the street as Meiko just stands there dumbfounded.

Even when she is well out of the brunette's line of sight, Luka Megurine does not cry. She flings open the door of her apartment and collapses onto the bed. And then she remembers.

Their date had gone well at first. They had headed into the backroom and Meiko had _kissed her._ The love of her life had kissed her and confessed to her, and Luka had believed every single word of it and melted into her girlfriend's arms.

She vaguely remembered reaching forward to unbutton Meiko's shirt, and she remembered Meiko's hands going into her dress and _shuddering_ and _gasping_and then the door burst open and then- _silence. _

_Footsteps. _

_Silence._

And then- _pain._

Luka could only stare, helpless and confused as _Meiko, _the _love of her life, _stared at the assembled crowd in shock and then _pushed her away_, repulsed. Luka had landed on the cold, tiled floor and Meiko had snarled at her as if to say: _"How dare you seduce me, you filthy brat? I've never seen you before in my life!" _and Luka had _choked _on her own tears as Meiko had strode out the door.

And then, the moment they were outside, when the laughs had faded, and when Luka's eyes stung with tears, Meiko had turned to her and kissed her forehead as if her previous actions had been someone else.

She changes into her pajamas: a pale pink silk nightgown decorated with hearts because little Luka had always wanted to be a princess, to be rescued by her lovely, wonderful prince who would never let her go.

The words are on the tip of her tongue now, and she wishes, _wishes _that she had had the courage to say them:

_What am I to you? _

Luka collapses in a flood of tears. She had reopened the wound. Keys jangle outside and the door creaks open, her roommate Miku stepping in.

Miku asks what's wrong and Luka replies:

_"Nothing," _

She will not allow someone else to care for her, and then hurt her again.

Tomorrow, Meiko will call her dozens of times, nearly crying each time the phone does not pick up. Luka will continue her life and try to forget, _hope _to forget, and all the while, Rin and Len will study Meiko carefully and wonder what happened.


End file.
